1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antimicrobial compositions containing organo sulfonyl ethylene compounds and more particularly to antimicrobial solutions of organo sulfonyl ethylene compounds that are compatible with plastic polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To protect polymer compositions from attack by fungi and similar organisms, it is normal to add an antimicrobial compound to the polymeric composition. One class of antimicrobial compounds is organo sulfonyl ethylene compounds. A process for preparing some of these compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,571. Some uses of these compounds as antimicrobials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,990 and 3,052,597.
The same difficulty encountered with many of the more readily available antimicrobials in adding them to plastic polymers has been encountered with the organo sulfonyl ethylene compounds. The problems is an incompatibility that results in a poor blending manifested by what has been described as "blooming" and generally a tendency to separate with the biocide moving to the surface and causing surface defects and loss of the biocide.